Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005
December 30, 2004 * February 15, 2005 * February 17, 2005 | rating = E | genre = Card Battle }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005, known as Yu-Gi-Oh! Day of the Duelist: World Championship Tournament 2005 in Europe and Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 in Japan, is a Yu-Gi-Oh! game for the Game Boy Advance. Light and Dark clash in a town where everyone waits to Duel. Battles take the place of words and only the best will win tournaments where glittering trophies await the victor. The game features 1000 cards (105 traps, 220 spells and 675 monster cards) to collect and Duel with. Polymerization and Dark Magician are available with 2 different artworks which count as different cards. Password machine The first password machine, which costs 1,000 DP to use, only allows each card to be obtained once through its use. The second password machine, located in Mystic Land, costs 10,000 DP to use; however, each card can be obtained multiple times through its use. Earning DP DP (Duelist Points) can be earned by winning Duels and can be used to purchase new cards. Upon winning a duel, DP is rewarded as follows: * 1 DP for every 100 LP your opponent lost during the duel * 1 DP for every 100 battle damage dealt to your opponent * 20 DP for each of your opponent's monsters destroyed by battle * additionally for winning itself ** 50 DP for reducing your opponents LP to 0 ** 100 DP if your opponent ran out of cards ** 1000 DP for Exodia, Final Countdown or FINAL Reward ÷2 if you win in more than 40 turns. Reward x2 if you win in less than 5 turns. In the "mystic land" reward is 5x the normal reward. Gameplay From the start there are 4 locations to visit (hometown, shopping district, coliseum and Area K.C.), another one, the so called "mystic land", appears after winning the national tournament. On Top of the screen you can see an info column where different messages are displayed like the name of your current location, upcoming tournaments or an occuring event. You have to wait a bit until all current messages have been displayed. You have weekdays and weekend but no precise date. You can end a day by going home and resting in bed. Some opponents/events only occur on special days. The "banned list" changes every week. You can talk to chars (A-button) or challenge them to a duel (R-button). Cards can be achieved in the card shop. You can save up to 20 deck recipes. Tournaments There are different tournament types in the game. If you register for one of them, you cannot register for another tournament for the same and the following week. Upcoming tournaments are announced in the info column on top of the screen so make sure to check it at least on mondays. You receive a winning trophy at the end of a tournament. You can check your trophy colection at your home. card shop tournament If you defeat one of the opponents in the shop the owner (Truesdale) will invite you to his tournament. You cannot really decline since Truesdale does not offer you cards to buy anymore until you accept the challenge. The tournament takes place in the card shop the next Tuesday...which is the regular closing day of the shop if no tournament takes place. You have to win 3 matches. The 3rd opponent ist always Truesdale himself. The price for winning is 3000 DP. weekend tournament You can register for this tournament in front of the coliseum by paying 100 DP to the receptionist. The first round is a single duel against a random side character on saturday (winning price: 300 DP) the second round is a match against a main character on sunday (winning price: 700 DP). By winning this tournament 4 times you unlock Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Mako Tsunami and Mai Valentine. They appear in the city locations now and can be challenged. Kaiba Corp tournament After unlocking Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Mako Tsunami and Mai Valentine and passing 2 weeks without registering for the weekend tournament afterwards you can register for this tournament in the "Area K.C." by talking to the receptionist. You have to beat 7 duelists in a match for the upcoming 7 saturdays. In between you can buy cards in the shop etc. and you should adapt your deck to the weekly changing banned list. The price for winning is the number of the round x 1000 DP except the final with 10'000 DP for beating Seto Kaiba; so you can win 31'000 DP in total. Also the pack "K.C. Special" is now available in the card shop for a while. Limitation tournament After 2 weeks without registering for a tournament this tournament should be announced. You can register for this tournament in front of the coliseum by talking to the receptionist. You have to beat 7 duelists in a match for the upcoming 7 saturdays. The special thing about this tournament is that every round has a special limitation like "no wind monsters". Since this limitation also applies to your opponent he will play with another deck than usually (i.e. Mai with no wind monsters). The price for winning a round is 1000 DP except the final with 7'000 DP for beating Seto Kaiba; so you can win 13'000 DP in total. The National Tournament After winning the weekend tournament, the k.c. tournament and the limited tournament and after 2 weeks without registering for a tournament this tournament should be announced. You can register for it in front of the k.c. tower by talking to the receptionist. In the Regionals (preliminary Championship) you have to beat 3 duelists in a match on saturday (winning price: 2000 DP). The next saturday is the final. Beat the opponent for winning 30'000 DP. Also the pack "K.C. Special" is available again in the card shop for a while. After winning the national tournament you get some applaus, the credit screen appears and you will ☀ you have won the Championship, you can re-load your last save to access a new location called '???' (henceforth referred to as 'Shadow World'). It is situated in the north-eastern corner of the map. You can find the hardest duelists in the game here. Artificial stupidity The AI often makes silly mistakes. This section lists some. 1. It activates spells and traps every chance it gets. 2. It never activates Snatch Steal. 3. It doesn't activate Cyber-Stein's effect sometimes. 4. It Sets high ATK monsters such as Spear Dragon sometimes. 5. It plays Sinister Serpent rather than using it as discard fodder. 6. It activates all its spells/traps even if Imperial Order/Royal Decree is on the field. 7. It activates LP restoration cards even if Bad Reaction to Simochi is on the field. 8. It activates draw cards such as Graceful Charity even if it has 0 cards remaining in its deck. 9. If it holds 2 copies of a field spell, it will play both copies rather than keeping one in its hand. 10. It activates Change of Heart to steal one of your monsters and then equips an Equip Spell or more to it, actually helping you in the process if you get back next turn. 11. If you have no monsters on the field, it will always attack, even with a defensive monster such as Banisher of the Light. 12. It never activates Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning's first effect. 13. It never activates Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End's effect. 14. When you have a Reflect Bounder on the field in attack position, the AI will always attack it if one of its monsters is stronger, even if it would take a lot of LP damage that might cost it the duel. 15. If your monster has the same ATK as the AI's strongest one, it will never attack yours, even if its other monsters could wipe out your LP. 16. It will use any random card as a discard cost. 17. It always attacks with monsters that have negative effects such as Jirai Gumo. 18. If your non-tribute monsters are in face-down defence position, it will always attack them, even with defensive monsters. This even happens if you just change cards from face-up to face-down position. 19. If you force it to Set monsters on the field via cards such as Morphing Jar #2, it will sometimes leave them in face-down position for a few turns. 20. It will trigger Chain Energy even if the card would cost it the duel. 21. It uses searchers such as Sangan and Mystic Tomato to search for any random monster rather than one that might be useful. 22. If you use a trap destruction card to destroy the AI's face-down Magic Jammer, it will chain it to your card. 23. If it holds 2 copies of Swords of Revealing Light, it will play both copies rather than keeping one in its hand Glitches Deck Out -------- If you have a field spell active on the field and 0 cards left in your deck, you won't be able to deck out. As a result, you'll be unable to end the duel. Corrupted Deck --------------- One of your saved deck slots might become corrupted every now and then. For example, my Burn Deck turned into a corrupted deck with 14 "regular" monsters in the main deck, 12 glitched cards marked in the side deck and 1 glitched card in the fusion deck. The deck slot can't be used after that unless you make a new deck. Trap You can't activate traps such as Call of the Haunted and Compulsory Evacuation Device during your opponent's turn. Fairy Box --------- You can't activate a face-down Fairy Box during your opponent's battle phase. Here's one more glitch: You can't look through your opponent's deck with cards such as Nobleman of Extermination Promotional cards Japanese International Game Guide Gallery WC5-VideoGameEN.jpg|North American English cover WC5-VideoGameFR.jpg|French cover YI2-Box-JP.jpg|Japanese cover Trivia * The Japanese version of this game use the censored TCG card artworks instead of the Japanese. * Snake from the Metal Gear series makes a cameo appearance in "???". He is disguised as a cardboard box. He says "I don't know why I'm revealing this, but I'm a secret spy. I was hired by an organization, which shall remain nameless, in order to study this Shadow World." External links * Official Japanese game site * The Spriters Resource page Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005